Most search engines typically perform searching of Web pages during their operation from a browser running on a client device. A search engine receives a search term entered by a user and retrieves a search result list of Web pages associated with the search term. The search engine displays the search results as a series of subsets of a search list based on certain criteria. General criteria that is used during a search operation is whether the search term appears fully or partly on a given webpage, the number of times the search string appears in the search result, alphabetical order, etc. Further, the user can decide to open a link by clicking on the mouse button to open and browse. Some of the user interactions with the search results and/or user information may be monitored and collected by the search engine to provide better searches subsequently.
Typically, in response to a search query, a search is performed to identify and retrieve a list of content items. The content items are then returned to a search requester. A conventional search engine would return most of the content items as is without modifying. Some of the content items in the search result are just plain text or description, which may deem to be unattractive or boring. Sometimes content in a search result would be more presentable or attractive if the content items are prepared with certain images that are related to the content items. However, it is quite challenge to match appropriate images with content items. It is equally challenge to arrange a content item and the associated image in an appropriate style that is most appealing to users.